


Before the final battle

by pastelkisaki



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Triangulum Arc (Devil Survivor 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelkisaki/pseuds/pastelkisaki
Summary: As the time for the final battle approaches, Hibiki can’t shake away his anxiousness from the anticipation. As a leader he needs to do his best to encourage the group, he can’t show a weak side of himself, but any attempt to hide it is naught against Yamato, who has complete faith in him and reminds him he’s not alone in this.
Relationships: Hotsuin Yamato/Protagonist (Devil Survivor 2)
Kudos: 5





	Before the final battle

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for this to be more shippy than what came out, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

When Hibiki arrived at the terminal facility beneath the Sky Tower, there was still some time left until the hour the group agreed to meet in order to make their way towards Canopus. This was confirmed by the near emptiness of the room, only Miyako and Saiduq in the center of the place, probably adjusting the last improvements and making sure everything was in the right position, and also, unsurprisingly, Yamato in a corner, his back pressed against the wall and his arms folded while he quietly observed the two stars work.    
  
Hibiki stayed in the entrance for a few more moments, without raising his voice or making any signal of his arrival. The place seemed so calm that he would dislike to perturb the atmosphere, they will be fighting for the destiny of the whole universe in mere minutes, almost an hour, and he hoped the peace of the room could ease his nervousness, which seemed to be eating him from the inside despite his apparent composure.

The calm before the storm some would say, but Hibiki could already feel the thunders growling in his ears.

When he finally decided to step in, he chose the spot besides Yamato to wait for the rest of the group. It would be awkward if someone else arrived while he was still observing the inside in a way that seemed like he was still trying to gather the courage to face the task ahead, something that, if he could be honest to himself, wasn’t entirely a lie. Going against Canopus will be the most important challenge he’ll ever approach in his life, and even if the previous preparations are already complete Hibiki can’t shake the anxiousness away. Everyone considers him as the leader of the group, and as such he wished to display the encouragement and reliability needed to motivate the team.

“What a surprise to find someone like you in a place like this.” He said when he found himself at Yamato’s side, hoping that a little jest could alleviate his mood. But, when he responded not with words but with a confused look, Hibiki realized that it is Yamato the person he’s talking to, and probably a joke was not the best option to settle with. “U-uhm...I mean, I thought you would still be getting ready for, you know, this.” He said as he sheepishly directed his gaze at the terminal for a second.

“There’s nothing left I can do besides wait.” Yamato answered this time, arms still folded and focusing his attention on him. “Moreover, I thought it would be best to remain here in case anything arises.”

“Oh jesus, please don’t even insinuate something like that.” If the improvements to the terminal or the special skill crack didn’t properly work, Hibiki thinks he might simply get a heart attack right there from the shock and desperation. “Saiduq and Miyako already announced that everything’s going smoothly, I’m sure it’s a hundred percent fine.”

“You can never be too sure.” Yamato sighed and directed his gaze at the pair again.

“99,9 percent fine, in that case…?” His voice was low, but Yamato was able to hear him either way.

“Even if we can’t assure a perfect probability, I’m confident that their work won’t fail.”

Yamato’s words helped to lift the awkwardness in Hibiki and a little of the nervousness inside him, even if just a bit. “Yeah...me too.” Saiduq and Miyako seemed nothing but confident in their effort as well, so he decided to sway away any doubts about that matter.

The silence came back once again, and Hibiki followed Yamato’s gaze and observed the stars again. At this point they must have already noticed his arrival, but decided to not interfere in whatever conversation he was having with Yamato, which was maybe for the best, after all if they haven’t said anything it can only mean that, as planned, their job went soundly.

Suddenly and some time later, he heard Yamato’s voice again. “And what about you?” He asked, and Hibiki noticed he was looking at him once again. He doesn’t know for how long Yamato’s sight has been fixated on him, since he was so attentive to the center of the room and in nothing in particular, both at the same time.

“Hm?”

“I thought you would still be preparing for what’s to come, as well.”

“Oh.” The question took him by surprise, but guess it’s only natural for Yamato to return the inquiry. “Well, I don’t have much to do either,” ‘ _ except maybe kick myself to see if that distracts me for a while’ _ , was left unsaid. “so I thought that coming here would be a better use of my time.” And he did not lie. It’s true that the ideal thing to do would be to spend the last moments making sure to be fully rested and ready for the battle, but Hibiki knew there was nothing he could currently do except be patient and shush his nerves.

“I see….” It’s all Yamato responded before the silence fell between them again.

Despite his quietness, Yamato still occasionally looked at him, then at the terminal for a few seconds and finally back at Hibiki again, sequence that got repeated a couple of times. All in complete silence, no words and neither an indication of what was in his mind, which only served to increase the awkwardness. Hibiki, with no idea if Yamato was expecting anything or if he should say something else, only fidgeted with one of the bunny ears of his hoodie while avoiding Yamato’s gaze every time it settled on him.

Yamato has always been an expert in establishing that kind of atmosphere, in a way that it looks like he’s not-so discreetly analyzing your every movement. Hibiki knows it’s not necessarily on purpose, but wished Yamato could prevent himself from doing it at least in a moment like the present one.

“I-is there anything you need to say to me?” Hibiki decided to ask, maybe that way Yamato could take the hint and realize he’s only increasing his nervousness.

“Nothing in particular.” And after a pause, he added. “I was actually under the impression that you were the one who wanted to tell me something.”

“Why’s that?” With intrigue in his eyes, Hibiki asked.

"You can't remain still, and your face…" Yamato took a few steps closer to him, and even if Hibiki considered moving back and maintaining the distance between them, a single glance at Yamato made him feel paralyzed in his place.

Yamato's eyes were intense and sharp, a trait that Hibiki was able to perceive as days passed alongisde more and more intrigued and silent gazes were exchanged between them. If Yamato wanted, he could really manage to read your insides for any kind of weakness, and that thought made Hibiki gulp.

This time, that gaze was accompanied with concern and curiosity. Yamato was the last person Hibiki wanted to notice any kind of frailty in him, much less after agreeing with such confidence to the plan devised by him.

"Is there anything on my face…?" He finally said in an attempt to divert the topic. "Where?" As if trying to take out a fuzz or spot stuck in him, his fingers skimmed through his face.

“That is not what I mean.” Yamato sighed while continuing to look directly at his eyes. Hibiki gulped again. “Hibiki, you are aware this is a very important missio–”

“O-of course!” He interrupted Yamato without thinking.

“Yes. The fate of the world and humanity resides on our shoulders, if we cannot win then no one else can...it’s the most grand bet we will ever make.”

“You’re right…”

Yamato’s voice was calm as if he was telling the most mundane thing, like if he was talking about the weather outside the window in his office instead of the destination the world will take with their actions. Hibiki found himself thinking how that’s something so Yamato-like, but, again, he wished the man would be better at reading a room. 

Yamato still looked directly at him, and as Hibiki didn’t elaborate more in his responde the concern in his expression widened. Hibiki couldn’t exactly guess what was going on in his mind yet, so he spoke out again. “I know that, and I’ll do my best. You can rely on me, Yamato.”

“Hibiki…” His voice sounded so soft, too soft considering it came from Yamato himself, and Hibiki was caught off guard by the sudden change. The next moment, Yamato’s right hand rested on Hibiki’s right shoulder, and with the touch he felt the slight hesitation in his movement. “I trust in you as I have never trusted anyone else. I’m certain that you will give your all in this battle, as you have in all the previous ones as well.” He paused for a moment, in which he looked down before finding Hibiki’s gaze again. “And I’ll do so too, I’ll not rest until Canopus is down. I can assure you everyone else feels the same way.”

Hibiki felt as if his tongue disappeared and all his knowledge about language and words was lost. Yamato noticed his bewildered reaction, and his touch on Hibiki’s shoulder became more firm. “You know I’m not the best at this, but....Hibiki, you are not alone in this challenge. Just as I rely on you, you can rely on me….and on everyone else too”

If Hibiki felt paralyzed before, now he felt like his limbs were forcibly held impending any movement. A muffled “Oh…” escaped from his lips.

Yamato let his shoulder go and looked away. “Is it that uncanny of me to say so…?” He awkwardly asked after seconds passed with no further response.

“Oh–” He exclaimed again. “No no, it’s okay. Really. I–I mean, yeah it does feel unusual, but–” Hibiki paused himself to take a breath and rearrange his thoughts. “It’s unusual for you, but not in a bad way.”

“Can I interpret that as something good, then?”

“Absolutely.” He chuckled. “Thanks, Yamato. I appreciate it a lot.”

“If you are truly grateful then prove it. Fight alongside me, let’s defeat Canopus and create a new world together, I’ll be giving my best effort and I hope you will as well.”

“Yeah…!” Hibiki laughed. “With that determination of yours I’m sure that the next world will be better than anything we can imagine.”

“Oh?” A muffled laugh and Yamato closed his eyes. “Well, you could say it’s all thanks to you.” He moved away, Hibiki found himself secretly missing the proximity. “The rest must be arriving soon, let’s move.”

“Yes!”

When he directed his view to the terminal, Hibiki could bet he caught a glimpse of Saiduq and Miyako looking at them, before turning aside and quietly giggling. Well, that must have been a kind of embarrassing sight to witness, but he decided to not mention it.


End file.
